This grant has supported a variety of projects related to the structure and synthesis of polysaccharides. These have recently included a unique prokaryotic glycoprotein, the role of dolichol phosphate derivatives in the synthesis of complex polysaccharides in human lymphocytes and a study of the carbohydrate moiety of human histocompatibility antigens.